broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Sentito Tides
￼Sentito Tides is an orange siren-turned-human with orange hair streaked with pink. As a pony, she is an Earth Pony. Description Original Bio Sentito prefers being called Senny, because as unusual as the nickname is, sone dudes she knows have poked fun at a wrong-sounding part. Senny loves the beach, especially when the sky is covered with a thin layer of clouds. ... Her singing is directed into a specialized talent: ruining relationships. Senny was heartbroken when she discovered her boyfriend had cheated in her, so she destroyed his other relationship and wreaked havoc on many more. Senny is upbeat, which makes it easier to convince people she is on their side. She isn't an emo like Aria, neither is she a ditz like Sonata. She lacks the seductive voice of Adagio. Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, she wears her hair in a braid. Bio Sentito and her friends lived as Sirens in Equestria. They found a way to conceal their true identities by posing as ponies, which worked very well. No ponies would suspect them of being sirens. Senny had a coltfriend, and everything was going along swimmingly. However, Senny soon discovered her coltfriend had been cheating on her. Furious, she attempted to curse him with magic, but failed. Her ex disappeared into the heart of Equestria. Senza Glitz and Nocturne Shade were sympathetic, but not overly. Although Senny outwardly began to move on, in her heart she vowed to get revenge on her ex. While in their siren forms, Senny, Senza, and Nocturne found a conch shell on the beach. Turns out it was enchanted, and carried a message from the Dazzlings. The Dazzlings had been defeated and requested backup. Senny and her friends immediately were transported to the human world, arriving at CHS. It was a nightmare. Their magic and power had been seriously downgraded, plus the Dazzlings were nowhere to be found. Either the message was old and they had been driven out of the city or the message had been a trap. To make matters worse, the three sirens-turned-humans had no way to get home. Senny thought everything would suck until she located her ex boyfriend, who went to Canterlot High. Even if it was his counterpart and not the actual fool who had broken her heart, Senny vowed to make life miserable for him. Relationships Soprano Tides Senny has a younger sister named Soprano Tides. Senny takes pride in her little sister, a member of the Mini Sirens. They seem to have a very close connection. Best Friends Senza Glitz Senny enjoys Senza's party style and wildness. However, she's usually busy cooking up revenge schemes and doesn't go crazy with Senza. Nocturne Shade Senny's other best friend, she and Senny will often get into friendly discussions and arguments. The Dazzlings Adagio Dazzle Senny and Adagio get along swimmingly. Most of the time, anyways. Adagio puts Senny's creative plans into action for her. Sonata Dusk Senny rarely gets annoyed by Sonata's antics. She knows every group needs a ditz of some sort so it's not all work and no play. She even joins in the antics from time to time, but only for a little while. Aria Blaze Senny is constantly trying to get Aria to stop being grouchy and annoying. She often worries Aria's mood will become infectious. Gallery Siren oc sentito tides by berrypunchrules-d8a9ief kindlephoto-66392586.jpg|Anthro Form senny_pony_form_by_berrypunchrules-d8ai54j.png|Earth Pony Version siren_oc__sentito_tides_by_berrypunchrules-d8a9ief.png|Original Art senny.png|Senny and her little sister Soprano Tides Mbti.png|ENFP sennt.png|Let's have a battle! (Bracelets missing) sentitotidescollab.png|Open collab with Sentito Tides :D trio.png|with Senza (pink) and Nocturne (blue) minimimi.png|Minimalistic Sirens.png|Ready to eat! SennyAsASiren.png|Siren Form UnderOurSpell.png|You didn't know that you fell... SenTheSiren.png|Senny is swimming with the fishes! human sirens.png|Senny with Senza and Nocturne Category:Female Category:Earth pony Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Pony